1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation displacement terminal connector, and more specifically, relates to an insulation displacement terminal connector suitable for multiple insertions of various wire diameters and permits the use of a smaller diameter wire after a larger diameter wire has been used in the same opening or it may simultaneously be used with two different sized wires.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with quick connect terminals of the type using spaced apart arms into which an insulated wire is placed and the insulation thereof is displaced so that electrical conduction is made to the conducting clip. As is typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,835, disclosed by Aujla, et al., issued on Jul. 28, 1987. Another type of quick connect terminals is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,875, disclosed by Huiskes, issued on Sep. 27, 1988.
Both of the above referenced disclosures include a tapered slot which is wider on top and narrow on the bottom, contrary to the teachings of the instant invention and suffers from the generally known problems of fatiguing or stressing the arms of the terminal when a larger insulated wire is inserted into the slot and then is attempted to use the same slot for a smaller size insulated wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,920 issued to Scholtholte, et al. attempts to overcome the stressing problem caused by a larger sized wire being used in the same slot with a smaller size wire provides for the use of multiple slotted arrangements which get smaller in size as you proceed down the opening so that the larger wire never has a chance to stress the slotted opening and therefore it may also be used for smaller size electrically conductive wires once the large wire has been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,459 issued to Mosser, III which issued on Oct. 22, 1985 discloses another embodiment suitable for accommodating a smaller size wire after a larger size wire has been used in the slot which utilizes a pair of inner resilient limbs arranged side-by-side in spaced apart relation with opposing edges defining between them a wire receiving slot and a pair of outer resilient limbs arranged in respective opposite sides and spaced apart from the pair of inner limbs. When using a larger sized insulated wire the inner limbs penetrate the insulation and established permanent connection to the wire conforming the inner limbs towards the outer limbs. Utilizing a smaller size wire thereafter will only deform the inner limbs. Whereas the larger size wire will deform both the inner and outer limbs.
All of the aforementioned patents require that a separate type of connector having a prescribed channel or separation width utilized for a particular wire size to provide reliable electrical conducting contact (sometimes referred to as a shorting terminal connector) between the wires. Generally once a larger diameter insulator wire is utilized in the connector slot or channel the connector clip is stressed beyond its limits so that a finer or thinner gauge wire cannot be used therein if it becomes necessary to do so. The clip or connector with the clip mounted therein must be discarded and a new connecting clip or contact member suitable for use with the small diameter wire must be utilized.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by permitting the use of the same connector and its associated contact member or clip to be utilized even though a larger insulated wire diameter is used initially and is subsequently replaced with a thinner diameter insulated wire. Reliable electrically conductive connection is made with the thinner wire even after a larger diameter wire has been utilized in the same slot. With the unique design of the connecting terminal contact member or clip reliable electrically conductive connection is accomplished with varying diameters of insulated wires.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable and efficient means for connecting wires together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a terminal for quickly and reliably connecting two wires of different diameters together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a low cost insulation displacement conducting terminal which is reliable and may be reused with wires of different sizes.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an insulation displacement conducting terminal which may be reused even though the wire inserted therein had a larger diameter than that to be presently used.
Therefore, the present invention provides an apparatus, which is small in size, reliable, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, is capable of insuring reliable electrical connection between a plurality of insulated conductive wire sizes and may be reused with wires of different diameters.